


The good times

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Drawing, F/M, Fanart, annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	The good times

[](http://imgur.com/7OWVJdu)

 

This drawing needs more explanations: first of all I wanted to change the subject. Watchmen is a fandom that I love a lot but fairly unlucky and ignored. So I try to give the fandom fanart of different genres and style.  
For this picture I decided to represent Eddie and Sally as college students of the 1960s (I looked for images of the style of those years).  
For the drawing style I chose to use a stylized one to make the image more "iconic".  
I also postproduced the image to give the "old photo" effect.

→Sally's dress color is a quote of his costume as a Silk Specter (yellow with blue/purple bands and with black neckband that here becomes the dress collar). Similar for the hairstyle.  
→Eddie's clothing is also a quote not to his first costume (mostly yellow) but to his second costume (with blue and red, combined with the presence of a very American star (?)).   
You can notice both his second brooch (the Yellow Smile) and his first brooch/symbol (the red mask).

It will not be the only design I will make on this style and I hope that next week I will be able to do another illustration.  
I hope you like it ♥


End file.
